


Memory Lane

by Merfilly



Category: G.I. Joe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Memorials
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-06
Updated: 2011-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-16 03:58:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/168173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moments come with costs</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memory Lane

Alison leaned on Dash's arm as they made their way through the pathways. They paused, here and there, soft words murmured between them until they came to one marker inscribed with the caduceus. Here, they paused, reflecting quietly over the past that had led them here.

"I still miss him," Dash admitted, watching as she set the mums down on the memorial stone.

"Doc was a great man," she answered, cuddling back close to him as the crisp air raised gooseflesh. Quietly, they moved on to others, as the golden leaves fluttered from trees to rest on the fallen heroes.


End file.
